


Sometimes it's just better not to know

by Breagen



Series: The call of Elune [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: For nearly 20 years of her life, the only areas that Sammara knew were located near the temple of Elune in the Winterspring. Like many other children, she was put there cause her family couldn't take proper care of her cause of their duties. But is everything that they told her, the truth? She didn't know that, and she'll have to find out, but one day her whole life suddenly changes.I don't own WoW or any aspect of its universe, I'm merely writing in this universe, adding places, characters, events. All rights to the canon characters are the possession of the Blizzard Inc.
Series: The call of Elune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639633
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it'll be probably the longest text I'll ever write :) To be perfectly honest I had like 10+ chapters written in my mother tongue, but decided to write everything once again with a slightly changed story. The story will be focused mainly on my main in WoW (Sammara), she is night elf warrior/paladin. The whole text will focus on the things that I don't like in the original lore of the game that honestly, changed my life completely. I'd like to warn you that the text may be very controversial.

„Sammara, could you be so kind and go with me, please?” Priestess Thalyssae’s voice filled the training room of the Temple of Elune in Winterspring.

“Of course. Have I done something wrong recently, priestess?” The girl with snow-white hair asked immediately.

“Not from what I’ve heard, dear,” Thalyssae responded softly.

“Then, what’s the reason for you to take me somewhere?”

“Curious, aren’t you?” The older woman chuckled.

“Yes, shouldn’t I know what’s going on?”

“Your mother came to pick you up.” The priestess replied.

“What? I thought my parents died during the recent war, I can’t believe it that she’s there for me,” Sammara said completely shocked.

“You’ve been with us for nearly 20 years, Sammara. I’m guessing that your mother thinks that you’re old enough to meet her, and start your propper training.” The purple-haired woman explained cooly.

“Who is she?” The white-haired girl wanted to know.

“Your mother is the high priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind.”

“Sister, I don’t want to sound impolite, but are you joking right now?”

“No, child. Let’s hurry up, she’s waiting for you at the courtyard.”

“I still can’t believe it, I thought that once I reach the age of 30 I will be faced with a narrow choice of what to do in my adult life, in my wildest dreams I didn’t foresee that my parent would someday come for me.” The young elf whispered.

“I honestly can’t say that I understand what you’re going through right now, my dear child. But I would suggest taking everything that the Goddess is willing to give you. Put your faith into her, and obey her guidance, she won’t leave you, she’s the true mother of us all,” Thalyssae whispered softly, trying to cheer the girl up.

“I know, but there is still doubt in the bottom of my heart, am I good enough for the high priestess, am I good enough not to make a fool not only from myself but from her?”

“I’m pretty sure, Tyrande will love you for who you are.”

“Thank you, sister. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, child. Let’s move on.” She commanded.

She followed the steps of the priestess, but honestly, she didn’t even pay any attention at all which route was picked by the older woman. Her whole mind was currently absorbed by the fact that her mother came for her. Never, ever in her wildest dream did she foresee that such a day would come true, not to mention that the leader of her people would be her parent as well. Sammara was confused, unsure, both a bit terrified and excited. Her current feeling would be very difficult to describe properly, frankly, she wasn’t able to name them herself. After some time, they halted, they reached their destination. The courtyard of the temple was enormously large, it could easily occupy a space of hundreds of square meters. It’s built on a square plan, the majority of it’s covered with flowers, green areas, benches, fountains, trees leaving only outskirts to be made of stone. In the center, near the largest of the fountains, the lone woman was standing. The construction presented the Goddess of her people, Elune in 3 of her many forms, mother, priestess, and warrior. The elf woman who could only be Tyrande was staring into the darkest incarnation of Elune, Shadow Warrior. She seemed to be lost into her thought to the point that she didn’t hear them coming.

“High priestess, your daughter is ready to meet you,” Thalyssae said in a formal manner, bowing slightly.

“How many times must I say it to you, Thalyssae?” The high priestess responded with a burst of small laughter. “How many times do I need to remind you, that you should call me by my name, not my title?”

“It’s inappropriate, my lady.”

“You’re one of the few priestesses who knew me before I was ascended into my current position. Please, treat me as a friend, not as a leader of our people.”

“If it’s what you want, high priestess.”

“Ohhh, do as you want, Thalyssae. It seems that my efforts to convince you to be relaxed in my presence are futile,” Tyranded summed up. “Hello, dear. It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen you last time.” The aqua-green-haired woman spoke to Sammara.

“I …” The girl mumbled.

“Shhh, my child. It’s fine, you’re just an infant when I was forced to leave you here. I know that you can’t call me mother now, but I want us to build a proper relationship with time.” The leader of the Night Elf whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Sammara instantly responded.

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Sammara.” The woman assured her, taking a step toward her. “I know, it’s overwhelming, I know, it wasn’t easy for you to live without knowing who your parents were, but please, let me change it. Let me take care of you as I should just from the start.”

“It’s a lot for me to handle, priestess.” The white-haired girl replied.

“Not priestess, mother.” The high priestess corrected her. “Let us start from the beginning, taking baby steps toward the goal which is a family, that we both need. I know that my decision wasn’t the greatest, smartest, but I honestly didn’t know what to do,” Tyrande smiled at the girl. “I want my baby girl back, I wish you let me try one more time. Will you?”

“Yes…” The girl breathed out.

“I’m so happy, because of that.”

“May I take my leave, then?” The purple-haired priestess asked.

“Of course, my the Goddes be with you, friend.”

“May she be with you, high priestess,” Thalyssae responded coldly.

“What happened?” The girl asked once the priestess left. “I have never seen her in such a mood.”

“It’s because of me,” Tyrande sighed. “It seems that there is still a lot of bad blood between the two of us. It’s nothing for you to worry about, though. I’ll handle the situation myself.”

“Is it me why she is upset?”

“No, she cares for you more than she’s showing. She would never be upset about you.” The aqua-green-haired woman responded after a minute of silence.

“When are we leaving?”

“As soon as possible,” Tyrande answered. “Your clothes and other belongings are already packed and should be transported to Darnassus soon. If you’re ready, we can go.”

“Can I have a moment for myself?”

“Of course, my daughter.”

“I want to say my farewell to Thalyssae and the few other people.”

“Take your time, honey. I’ll be waiting at the entrance.”

“Thank you, mother,” Sammara replied with a small smile on her lips.

“You have no idea, how happy you have made me right now.” The priestess said after a small pause.

“You have no idea, how happy you made me when you showed up today. I felt like I was alone, left to rot, and suddenly it turned out I have a family, and my mother is no one else than a leader of our people, the war hero.” The girl confessed.

“I’m glad you see it that way, dear. Go, bid your farewell and meet me when you’re ready.”

It took the white-haired girl more than a couple of minutes to locate where the team she’s assigned to was currently staying. In the end, it appeared that they decided to occupy the smallest training ground that was located 10 minutes away from the main building of the temple. It’s located on the only easily-accessible slope of the mountain. The location was peaceful, surrounded by the aged trees. Usually, the only sounds that could be heard there rarely sound of the animals, but it wasn’t the case today. In the middle of the glade, the girl could see four young night elves, two boys and two girls, her team.

“Hey, Sammara!” The green-haired boy shouted as soon as he spotted her.

“Hey, Gildan,” Sammara responded shyly.

“What’s up? Why are you so out of the blue?” The deep-blue-haired girl asked immediately.

“I need to tell you something.” The daughter of Tyrande sighed.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m leaving, my mother came for me earlier today.” The girl responded.

“It’s fantastic!” The green-haired girl exclaimed, clapping her hands.

“Thank you, Melallas.”

“Why aren’t you happy, Sammara?” Melallas asked.

“Cause I probably won’t see you again,” Sammara replied in a low tone.

“Don’t worry,” Gildan said. “We have already got the information that all of us except Lylallath would be assigned to train in Darnassus.”

“I’m assigned to Moonglade,” Lylallath said before the girl could ask the question. “I’m going to be training to become a druid.”

“It’s wonderful news, I hope you’ll become one soon,” Sam said excitedly.

“Jaeashia is going to be a warrior, Gildan is assigned to train as the sentinel, and me, I’ll be heading into the temple to become the priestess,” Melallas announced.

“Do you know who will be your mentor?”

“I was told that I’ll be taught by Isabelle Windmist at least at the beginning, and if I do good, I can even have a chance to be an apprentice of Tyrande Whisperwind.” The green-haired girl exclaimed.

“It seems that I may have a chance to meet you, then,” Sammara replied with a small smile.

“How so?” Her team asked in a union.

“My mother is Tyrande Whisperwind.”

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” Jaeashia asked with disbelieve.

“No, but it’s still hard for me to process that fact, and to call her a mother,” Sammara admitted.

“So, your surname is Whisperwind?” Gildan asked.

“As far as I know, the surname is passed by the father, so I wouldn’t count on that,” Lylallath said with concern in his voice. “Do you know who is your father?”

“No, I didn’t ask about him, and Tyrande didn’t say anything either.”

“Hmm, it sounds kinda suspicion, but it’s fine. I’m glad you have finally found a family and a home.” He added quickly.

“Yeah, me too. It’ll take me some time to get used to it, though.”

“You’ll be fine,” Melallas stated with a smile. “From our side, we’ll do everything to meet you as often as we can.”

“Love you guys, I really do,” Sammara whispered.

“Come here, let us hug you before you leave,” Jaeashia suggested.

To the white-haired girl the small team, she had been assigned to when she’s ten, was, in fact, her small family, the one which she could truly put her trust on. In the arms of those four younglings, she felt safe, she felt wanted, she felt needed. Sammara promised to herself that no matter what, she’d always take care of them, and save a very special place in her heart for them. Tomorrow her new life would begin, she’d no longer be an orphan, she’d be a daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind, she’d be put into the spotlight, and her true training would begin. Her destiny awaited her for a long long time, and it seemed that finally, she wouldn’t have any other option but to follow it no matter where it’d lead her. At least she met one of her patents, at least she had a true family, maybe the future wouldn’t be as dark as she had feared. Maybe there was a turning point in her life, maybe from now on everything would be easier. The young innocent girl wasn’t aware of how much mistaken she truly was, but she couldn’t have known. That was just the beginning of the adventure that Sammara would have to take part in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd be really grateful for any feedback. It's the universe that I'm very familiar with, but I'd love to know what you think about the story and its development.
> 
> I thank in advance for every read, kudos, comment :)

All it took for them to reach Darnassus, was to take a portal that was prepared for them. The tall white-haired mage clothed in the longs robes of azure color named Allinne was waiting for them a couple of hundreds of meters from the temple. She didn’t say anything when she saw them, the only thing that she did to greet them, or to tell the truth to greet Tyrande, was a simple low bow that didn’t even last a second. The floating magical energy next to her showed the broad stoned streets, some grass, and a tree that bark was sculptured into the shape of a bear. It’s the new experience for Sammara, inside the walls of the temple there weren’t any mages, using the magic was prohibited. Of course, the magic of light, the magic of healing was an exception, but aside from that, any manifestation of the magic was to be punished, severely punished.

“You seemed restless.” The mage acknowledged. “Is it caused by my presence?”

“Please, accept my apologies, I didn’t mean to stare at you, Miss,” Sammara immediately responded. “The arcane powers are forbidden in the home of Elune. It’s just a new experience for me.”

“Little child, there is nothing to be sorry about. I’m aware of what laws and rules are set in the temple, I have grown up there myself as well.”

“Sammara, Allinne is one of my most trusted friends, you can put your trust in her as well, she won’t fail you,” Tyrande added softly.

“Tyrande, don’t make me blush.” The mage laughed. “Child, don’t be ashamed in my presence, aside from me possessing some magical abilities, I’m the elf as much as you’re.”

“I’ll try,” Sammara whispered.

“You’re fascinated about it, aren’t you?” The white-haired magnus said, pointing at the portal. “Don’t even try to hide it, your eyes are glittering when you’re trying to peak a look at its form.”

“It’s intriguing, I must admit.”

“Oh, it’s, it’s even more than that. Mind shaking my hand?”

“Of course no.” The girl mumbled.

As soon as she held out her hand, the mage grabbed it and slightly adjusted it so her palm was on the top. Then, the white-haired woman whispered a few strange sounding words, and on top of it, a small barely visible circle appeared. It’s a truly amazing sight for Sammara, the small but wonderful display of any magical powers never came to stop amaze her. When Tyrande’s daughter averted her gaze from her own palm, she focused once again on the mage. She could spot the wide smile playing on her full, plump, wine-colored lips. Without a single thought, she smiled back.

“Tyrande, you know what it means?” The woman asked a few moments later.

“Yes, she has the potential to become a mage, or at least she has a decent amount of magical powers gathered inside of her body.”

“Indeed, indeed. Will you let her study arcana?”

“No, at least not for now.”

“Does it have a connection with…?”

“Yes, and I’d like not to talk about it for now.”

“Of course, I’m sorry, my friend.”

“It’s fine.” The high priestess smiled at the mage. “Sammara, if you have any questions concerning you about the magic, I think that Allinne will be more than willing to explain it to you and answer all of your questions.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Wonderful. Tyrande do you want to use the teleport now, or do you want to spend some time here with your daughter, without our people bothering you?” The white-haired woman asked.

“I honestly would like to spend some time alone with Sammara, but you know that I can’t afford it, the war barely finished, there is much to be done, too many to be mourned.”

“I understand.”

“Can I ask something?” Sammara asked suddenly.

“Of course, dear. What’s it?” The leader of night elves responded.

“If you’re busy with your duties, maybe I can spend some time with Allinne, and give you space to work with?” The girl proposed. “Of course only if you don’t mind spending your free time with me.” The daughter of Tyrande added facing the mage.

“As long Allinne agrees, I don’t see any objections toward your idea.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I can watch her for a few hours while you’re taking care of our people.” The white-haired magnus responded.

“Then, it’s settled. Let’s go, there is much to be done,” Tyrande added.

“You’re awfully cheerful as if you aren’t going to spend a lot of time signing the edicts, responding for the letters, having the meetings. It isn’t your usual attitude toward your duties,” Allinne exclaimed surprised.

“I know, but usually I didn’t have someone waiting for me to return, or to attend to.” The chosen of Elune replied.

“Ah, I see. So you’re so eager to deal with the duties as soon as possible to have time to spend with Sammara.”

“Yes.”

“I feel weird when you’re talking about me as if I’m not right beside you.” The girl sighed.

“I’m sorry, my child. It’s something that adults tend to do, unfortunately. But as it’s summed up, I’m waiting to spend as much time with you as I can,” Tyrande cooed.

“So do I, high …. Mother,” Sammara responded.

“I’m glad, let’s proceed through the portal.”

“Right after you, high priestess,” Allinne teased the chose of the Goddess.

“You’ll pay for it later.” The priestess threatened while giggling.

“Yeah, as if you do anything in that case. I must admit your memory is not that greatest, so there is a high chance that you’ll forget about it before you finish your duties.” The mage smile mischievously.

“You … little …” The leader of elves mumbled.

“Little what?” Came the teas from the mage.

“Nevermind, let’s get back to the business.”

“If you say so.”

“The faster I get to do it, the faster I’ll be free, and will be able to do whatever I like.”

“Don’t be that delusional, you can’t do many things that you’d want to.” The white-haired magnus stated.

“Curse you, Alleinne. Leave me alone, I need some space from you.” The aqua-haired woman growled.

“If you say so, come Sammara, someone here is starting to get tilted.” The mage winked at the priestess, grabbed the hand of the girl, and headed toward the portal. “Till later, busy-head.”

“Bye, mother.” The white-haired teenager bid her farewell.

“Have fun, child.” The priestess responded waving.

“Remember, the portal will stay active for less than 10 minutes when I went through it,” Alleinne informed the chosen of the Goddess.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Splendid.”

Sammara was honestly excited when she’s like a few steps from a floating creation. She’s curious what would she feel once she entered the portal, what feeling is to be teleported. The girl halted and was taring into the portal mindlessly. Suddenly, she felt that someone put a hand on her, and then, she’s pushed by an enormous force, pushed into the portal. Her whole world started to blur, spin around. The white-haired teenager couldn’t tell for sure what part of what she’s witnessing was placed on the top or the bottom, everything was changing its position constantly. To some extent, the feeling was somehow similar to the feeling that you get when someone is spinning you around, making you dizzy. Honestly, Sammara didn’t know how long the journey through the magical portal lasted, but for her, it’s like a good few minutes, or maybe even longer? Then, as suddenly as everything began, the tunnel disappeared and the whole world returned to its normal state.

The girl fell onto her knees and was holding her stomach. It felt like everything that was there was flipped, making her want to puke. It took her more than a minute to calm down and stopped the problems that were caused by both her head and stomach. As soon as she dealt with it, she heard the loud chuckle that came from behind her. Once she turned around weakly, she spotted the mage who was barely able to stand on her legs, cause her whole frame was trembling from the laughter.

“That wasn’t fun.” The girl whimpered.

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad.” The mage smiled reassuringly. “I’ve seen people react even worse than you did, but still I couldn’t help myself but laugh when I saw your facial expression. You must excuse me that.”

“Fine,” Sammara mumbled.

“Don’t feel bad, there are only a few people in the history who were able to stand on their feet after their first teleportation, and I can assure you it isn’t connected with magical aptitude.”

“I just feel embarrassed, nothing more.”

“Oh, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, your mother puked at least 3 or more times when I took her with me for the much shorter teleportation.”

“Is it so?”

“Of course.” The mage responded giggling.

“Of course, you must have told that,” Tyrande said a second later.

“Honestly, have you excepted something else?”

“No, I truly knew that you’ll do it sooner or later.” The priestess admitted.

“I don’t see any problem with that.” The mage said.

“Of course, you don’t. You’re one of the few who don’t have such unpleasant memories related to that.”

“Tyra, if I’m, to be honest, I didn’t do better than Sam.” The white-haired woman laughed.

“Really?” Sammara asked curiously.

“Yeah, it wasn’t that great experience for the first time and my mentor who was with me was one of the most powerful mages I’ve ever met. Wait, no, he’s the strongest I’ve know, I know, and I’m pretty sure I’ll ever know.” The magnus corrected herself.

“Who was it?”

“Someone who isn’t with us anymore,” Alleinne replied, quickly glancing at Tyrande. “Maybe in the future, I’ll tell you more about him, but no now.”

“Can’t you tell me his name at least?”

“Sammara, it’s a really painful memory for both of us, in time we’ll tell you, but it’s a fresh wound on both of our souls and hearts,” Tyrande explained.

“Oh, I see. I assume he died in the recent war?”

“Yes, he did.” The priestess replied, earning the rough look from the master of arcana.

“You can say that.” The white-haired woman backed up Tyrande’s statement.

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’ve asked, then.” The teenager replied, lowering her head.

“It’s fine, Sammara. It’s just something that we haven’t recovered from yet.” The priestess reassured the girl.

“There is no point in dwelling in the past, the past already happened, and we can’t do anything about it, or to change it, so there no point to bother ourselves with it.” The white-haired mage stated.

“There is the truth in what you just said,” Tyrande agreed.

“Shouldn’t you go to the temple to work?” The magnus asked.

“Yeah, I should, but I don’t want to.”

“If you don’t go now, I’ll be forced to use my powers and take you there by the force,” Alleinne threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare to do it, friend.” The priestess laughed.

“Would you want to bet?”

“No, there is no point in that.”

“Hight priestess, thank Elune.” The female’s voice came from the distance.

When all of them turned their heads into the direction the voice was coming from, they saw a very tall woman who was running into them. She’s wearing the armor made mostly of the leathers, chain mail, and furs. She had a deep-blue-hair put into the short ponytail. On her face, the girl could spot the purple-colored tattoo that went trough both of her eyes in the shape of the curved line. Her were the same as the majority of their people, cold and silver. The woman seemed to be moving without effort with great graciousness. In less than a few heartbeats the soldier caught up to them.

“My apologies, high priestess.” She said without any breathlessness. “I was seeking you for more than a half-hour by now, I’m glad I was finally able to locate you.”

“Lynore, what’s the matter that you’re in such a hurry to find me?” The leader asked.

“I have information that is truly concerning about Silithus.” The blue-haired woman stated.

“What happened in Silithus?” The priestess asked worriedly.

“For now, this is not certain information, but I worry that our ancient enemy could have returned,” Lynore said cooly.

“Do you mean…?”

“Yes, I fear that qiraji might have returned.”

“Tell me you’re joking right now,” Alleinne said, her face pale-white.

“I’d love to say that, magister Raveneye.” The soldier answered stoically.

“We’ve decimated them hundreds of years ago!” The mage shouted.

“I know, I pray that the information turns into one huge misunderstanding, but I can’t help but fear the worst, that we haven’t killed every single qiraji back then.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what are you talking about?” Sammara said, blushing slightly.

“Who are you, child?” The soldier replied harshly.

“Lynore, please forgive my daughter’s lack of knowledge of our history, but you don’t have to be so harsh to her, she’s only a child, after all.” The chosen of Elune said rising the voice slightly.

“My apologies, high priest. I didn’t know you've got a daughter. Sorry, kid.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sammara replied with a shyly smile. “But still I don’t know anything aside from the name of some race, and some date that’s telling me nothing, to be honest.”

“Sammara, oh Sammara.” The mage said. “We’re referring to the War of the Shifting Sands, the war that nearly destroyed our race, the war that took so many lives of the people close to our hearts. The qiraji is the race of humanoid insects that possesses significant knowledge and intelligence. They’re the servants of the one of the Old Gods, C’thun. Our forces were lead by archdruid Fandral Staghelm and with the aid of the dragons we’re able to defeat our enemies after long and bloody conflicts. But there was no rejoice when the final battle was won when the walls of Ahn'Qiraj were captured, and the temple of the Old God went silent. There were too many dead, missing, disabled, injured to feast. In that time there was no place for nothing aside of tears. The archdruid lost his only son by the hand of the General Rajaxx, ripped in two with general’s claws. The fear of qiraji and their servants silithid is still strong in the hearts of our people. The fear that one day they’ll return and bring havoc on that world once again.”

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” The girl apologized.

“Kid, it isn’t the knowledge that priestesses of Elune are willing to share. Even though it’s a really important part of our history and to some extent pretty recent, they’re afraid of the seed of the fear that could be planted into the hearts of the new generation.” The blue-haired soldier sighed.

“Commander, it’s enough. In time I’ll explain that part of our history to her.” The priestess cut of Lynore.

“Of course. I’d like to ask for permission to dispatch soldiers to Silithus.”

“Permission granted, we need to know if the enemy returns.”

“Order acknowledged.”

“Be careful, commander. If the enemy truly returns, leave Silithus as soon as possible and send the information to Shandis, then join forces with her awaiting reinforcement.” The mage exclaimed. “We don’t need heroes at the beginning of the war, we need people who will do what is required of them, don’t try to sacrifice your life, Lynore.”

“Understood,” Lynore responded, blushing slightly when the Shandis’s name was mentioned.

“You’re dismissed,” Tyrande added.

“I won’t fail you, high priestess.” The commander said before turning around and running straight ahead.

“I think there are matters far more important than management for now.” The leader of the elves whispered.

“I couldn’t agree more, friend.” The mage agreed.

“Sammara, your lessons, and training must be taken as the priority. We’ll teach you everything that you need to know about our continent, history, and matters related to those. Tomorrow you’ll be assigned to the training ground where the instructors will find out what specialization you’ll be greatest at, and they’ll lead you for next year.” The chosen of Elune added.

“Yes, mother,” Sammara responded.

“We must resign from our little tour around Darnassus, but when we’ll be free I’ll repay you for that,” Alleinne exclaimed with a sad expression.

“It’s fine, I’ll be happy to help as much as I can.” The teenager assured them.

“Sammara, I’m afraid that peace wouldn’t last long for us, I’d love you to live in more peaceful times, but I can’t do anything about it. From tomorrow we’ll start your transformation from the girl into the proud and deadly night elf woman.”

“I understand.”

“No, child, you don’t.” The mage and the priestess said sadly in the union.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... here's a short chapter to get me back to that world.  
> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Any advice, hints are appreciated.
> 
> As always... thanks for all, and see you next time :D

The mage and the priestess were right. She did not understand what the near future would bring into her life. Samara was quite confident that the training sessions that she took part in during her years in Winterspring made her a decent material for a warrior. Sadly, she was quickly shown that it was a mere delusional thought of hers. The first training with a seasoned sentinel was enough to prove that. Analylah Moonblade was a tough teacher to deal with or to even survive. The violet-haired woman seemed to be made of stone, or at least it was the way Samara saw her.

“Fyrerenna Whisperwind!” the huntress thundered. “You’re to support your mother and to do so, you need to put more effort into the training. Your current results are unacceptable!” she continued to scold the young girl.

Samara bent slightly at the sound of her proper name. She did not like it, so she asked everyone that she knew to call her Samara. To some extent, she was not used to being called Fyrerenna.

“I’m sorry, miss…” the white-haired girl meekly replied, averting her gaze from the fearsome sentinel.

“Listen, brat!” the sentinel closed the distance between her and the priestess’s daughter. “I was pulled back from Ashenvale to teach you… which isn’t exactly the most thriving matter to me,” she grabbed a collar of Samara’s shirt and spat. “I left my men behind there… for what… for some brat that can’t meet the expectations set before her?” the woman continued in a venomous tone.

“I didn’t ask for you… it wasn’t my choice to take,” Samara tried to defend herself.

“It doesn’t matter!” the violet-haired growled once again. “I don’t like my time being wasted, and currently… I consider you a waste of my time! Back to the training!”

“As you wish,” Tyrande’s daughter replied in a low tone. She did not want to be there to proceed with those sessions.

Her mentor did not give her any time to prepare before she attacked. Her long wooden stick descended onto Samara’s shoulder. The hit was so powerful that the scream of pain escaped the throat of the latter.

The silver eyes so common among night elves shrank a little. Analylah Moonblade was not done with her useless student. Without any mercy, she attacked again.

Her eyes opened as widely as it was possible a moment later. This time… her offence was dodged. Even though the white-haired brat was hurt and it was easily noticeable that movement was only worsening the sensation, she leapt to the side without hesitation. To the older woman, it was utterly surprising. They had been training for a couple of days by now. Throughout the entirety of that time, Samara was always on the receiving end of a beating. She was outclassed, outmatched. She was lacking the experience necessary to put up a fight against someone of Analylah calibre.

It was the very first time, the young white-haired girl managed to evade even a single blow of the sentinel.

Part of her should be proud of even the slightest improvement coming from the priestess’s daughter, but instead of it, there was anger. How someone so weak, so bad was able to dodge her strike.

Without a single thought more, she pressed forward. The huntress wanted blood, she wanted to express her domination over the kid.

Another surprise hit the veteran when her imitated spear struck the ground. “Another dodge?” the older elf asked a rhetorical question to herself. Of course, she did. With the anger filling her veins up to the maximum capacity, she fell into some kind of a trans.

The real fight began.

For the white-haired girl, it felt like the worst nightmare coming true. Samara knew that she was not a match for the sentinel, that she could not win the fight against her. But… here they were.

Tyrande’s child did not even try to match the pace of Analylah’s attacks, she just tried to survive, to avoid as much of her strikes as she possibly could. The problem was that it only made the veteran more and more pissed off.

Samara’s training sessions were taking place on the 30-metres diameter circle that edges were delimited by the walls of an old tower. If she wanted to run away from the older woman, it was undoubtedly a place where such a strategy could work.

The white-haired night elf tried to avoid the straight fight for as long she could, but in the end, her endurance failed her.

After what felt like hours, she became too slow to dash sideways. The hardened stick that was to imitate a spear hit her side. The direct hit was so powerful that it knocked her out of her feet. The priestess’s daughter collapsed painfully onto the ground. Her left hand reached the hurt side within a fraction of seconds. It should be the end of sparring, but… for the sentinel it was far from over.

Analylah stroke again. Her eyes were visibly filled with the rage that she no longer tried to tame, to control.

Samara was unable to dodge anymore, so she did the only she could. The girl flexed her muscles and rose her hands to prevent more severe damages.

The huntress did not care. With the ferocity of a maniac, she kept dealing blow after blow. The whimpers of pain, the screams, the quiet sobs that were coming from her so-called student were turning her on. She loved those sounds. It was hard past bullying. She wanted the girl to die… the question was why. For that, the seasoned warrior could not find an answer.

After some time, the sound of breaking bones reached her ears. The screams that appeared afterwards were like music to her ears. They were intoxicating.

The smell of fresh blood hit her nostrils a moment later. It felt so wrong… something deep inside of her began to wake up.

A couple of moments took the huntress to wake up from the lethargy. As soon as she finally managed to overcome that state, she looked with horror printed all over her face onto the young woman. Without a single thought, without a single second of waste, the veteran dropped to her knees, picked up the white-haired girl, and started to run toward the temple of Elune.

“Sorry… sorry, kid,” the violet-haired woman whispered, pulling the fragile frame of the latter to her chest. “I… I… don’t know what came into me. I didn’t want you to be hurt,” the sentinel continued to apologize.

The tears started to run down her cheeks when she noticed that Samara fainted. “It’s all my doing!” she shouted at herself deep inside her mind. “I… I need to see Tyrande. There is something evil deep down in me,” she added. Analylah started to cradle the unconscious girl in her arms, cuddling her into her breasts. “I’m so sorry… I know that words can’t describe that feeling. I’ll try… no… I’ll repay you for that,” she whispered her promise.

Without wasting any more time, she sprinted toward the central part of the night elves’ capital.


End file.
